Someone's rumours
by AdelaideMalfoy
Summary: Based on the Glee Cast mash up of Someone like you and Rumour has it by Adele. Harry and Hermione have feelings... For each other, Ginny and Romilda have other ideas of who Harry should date. Who will he choose?


Harmonie Song fic (Rumour has it/Someone like you)

"_She, She ain't real!"_ Romilda Vane cried at Harry from across the room. _"She ain't gon' be able to love you like I will!" _Ginny and Romilda had been fighting over the war hero for the past few months.

"_She is a stranger! You and I have history or don't you remember?"_ Ginny yelled from the opposite side. He hardly had space to think anymore, he could no longer speak to one of his best friends because he was afraid of what the two psychopathic girls would do to her.

_"Sure! She's got it all!"_ Romilda called angrily. Giving Ginny a look which was powerful enough to end a muggles life.

_"But baby is that really what you want?"_ Ginny asked. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He tried to push her away and he caught Romilda staring viciously at the small red head.

"I don't want either of you right now!" Harry fumed from his place in the centre of the room. "It's over Ginny, and I never liked you to start with Romilda so there!" He stormed out of the common room which was now full of people.

He was ambushed by a crowd of sixth and seventh years who were trying to interrogate him. He was followed for a short while by a group of swooning fifth years. "BACK OFF WILL YOU!" He yelled. One of the youngest looking burst out crying and was sheparded away by her friends who were shooting Harry dirty looks.

Harry walked up through the empty corridor, fists clenched at his sides. _"Bless your soul, you got your head in the clouds!" _Draco taunted from the deserted room to Harry's left. He saw Blaise Zabini laughing hysterically behind the blonde. _"She made a fool out of you! And boy! She's bringing you down!"_ Apparently the rumours around Hogwarts don't stay quiet for long.

Long gone were the days that Harry could walk around without being noticed or being ignored by his aunt, uncle and cousin.

"Stuff it Malfoy you little ferret!" Harry called over his shoulder as he stormed off down the next flight of stairs towards the entrance. Today had really not been his day.

"Harry! HARRY!" He turned and stopped. He waited until the little brown frizzy haired girl caught up to him. "Harry wait! Oh. You did..." Hermione blushed. He shook his head and laughed.

"Hey Hermione, what's up?"

"What happened? Is it true you broke up with Ginny?" Hermione interrogated. He cowered away as she continued. "She's lying on the bathroom floor crying!"

"Yeah..." He muttered. He turned to walk away but Hermione grabbed his arm and forced him to stay.

"Oh no you don't!" Hermione warned. _"She made your heart melt, but your cold to the core." _Hermione shrugged._ "Now rumour has it she ain't got your love anymore! _Is it true or what? Do you still love Ginny?" She grimaced at the thought but tried to hide it. She had tried to hide her true feelings for Harry by shifting them onto Ron.

"I don't think I ever truly loved her... I think... I think I just wanted her because someone else had her. Plus she's funny, attractive, flirty and sensitive but strong... She's similar to you... And what is with _'Rumour has it, Rumour has it, Rumour has it, Rumour has it!" _Ginny ran down the corridor and her smile turned into a grimace as she walked down the corridor towards them. She walked as though she was on a mission so Hermione decided to leave.

"I don't know I guess I've been listening to too much gossip. I have to go do my charms essay it's due in on Thursday and I'm really behind. I'll see you after Harry!" She ran back up to the common room so she could finally find some space of her own.

"Wait Hermione! It's only Friday!" He called and she yelled a muffled reply. Harry noticed Ginny walking towards him. "Crap." he muttered to himself.

"I don't believe it!You're already trying to play Hermione!" Ginny yelled jealously.

"I am not! I knew this would happen with you! That's why I haven't spoken to Hermione in the past few weeks. You're jealous but it's all over Ginny!"

"Yes you are! But do me a favour Harry?" He looked her in the eyes and she smiled a shy smile. He made her feel unique, but in a good way.

"_Don't forget me, I beg! I remember you said... Sometimes it lasts in love and sometimes it hurts instead."_ Ginny felt tears spring to her eyes and she ran down the corridor towards the second floor bathroom.

Harry returned to the seventh year boys room after circling the school grounds thinking about possibilities. The muggle contraption Hermione had given him for Christmas, was ringing in his pocket. He pulled it out and pressed the green button.

"Hello?"

"Harry! It's me!"

"Who?"

"George!"

"_I heard that you're settled down, that you've found a girl and you're married now! I heard that your dreams came true._ Congratulations_"_

"I phoned to ask you why you broke Ginny's heart?"

"I didn't mean to... I-I guess I realised I-I love Hermione!" He stuttered. He blushed although there was no one else in the room to hear his confession.

"_I guess she gave you you things, I couldn't give to you_. Huh Harry?" George laughed from down the phone.

"Must have! Thanks George... You should become a councillor Angelina's lucky to have you. I have to go, I think I'm going to tell Hermione... You know..." he mumbled and George laughed.

"Bye Harry. Don't let the smart one get away!" Harry hung up the phone and shook his head smirking.

"What's so funny?" A voice piped up from behind him.

"Nothing Ron. How's life?" Harry was still grinning from ear to ear but he tried his best to seem interested in the conversation with Ron. Although he was dying to find Hermione and declare his undying love for her.

"Normal. Hermione's still ignoring me though. I tried to apologise but she wont listen!" He complained his hair shining bright orange in the moonlight.

"She has a reason not to forgive you. I mean what you did was terrible! You broke her heart and she cried for almost a month." Harry cried. "I still don't understand how the hell you could do that! I mean how would you feel?" Harry's words came tumbling down upon Ron and realisation hit him.

"I didn't mean it! I didn't mean to call her a smarmy know-it-all, or a pathetic desperate loser of a mudblood... Shit..." He looked at the ground and frowned. Harry could see the realisation flash across his second best friends face.

"One of the things that we tried for the past seven years to erase was the injustice against muggle borns and then you went and ruined it all in two sentences. What we achieved means a lot more then you think to Hermione and you disappointed her in more then one way!" Harry ranted whilst still placing a comforting hand on his friends shoulder. "When will you realise sorry isn't good enough fro Hermione!"

"You're right Harry, I know... By the way what is with Mione lately she's been all _'Rumour has it, Rumour has it, Rumour has it, Rumour has it!' _Lately!"

"I truly don't know but I'm going to find out! I'll catch you later yeah?"

"Yeah I guess..."

Ginny's words haunted Harry_"Don't forget me, I beg! I remember you said..."_

"HARRY!" Hermione called. "Harry quick! It's Neville! He's sick!" Hermione ran back around the corner and Harry took off after her.

"What happened?" Harry cried seeing Luna crouched next to Neville on the floor. She had his head in her lap and she was talking to him.

"I don't know! Luna and I- We found him here and he just, collapsed!" Hermione said worriedly. He hadn't heard her sound so scared since Ron got splinched when they were apparating from the Ministry to Grimauld Place.

"Okay! Calm down Hermione!" Harry ordered grabbing the girl gently and stroking her arm comfortingly. "He seems to be coming around!" Neville started to groan from where he lay on the floor.

"I'm sorry Luna... I didn't mean to scare you... I-I haven't eaten since nine this morning."

"Thank Merlin!" Hermione sighed leaning into Harry slightly. Harry smiled and buried his head in her hair. "Harry what are you doing?" Hermione pulled away. Luna and Neville had left to go down to the kitchens so Harry and Hermione were now alone.

"You smell like cherries." Harry breathed and smiled down at her.

"Have you lost the plot!" Hermione giggled and he stuck his tongue out. Words were haunting him again. This time the words were getting twisted. _"Bless your soul, you got your head in the clouds! You made a fool out of me! And boy! You're bringing me down!"_

"Harry? Are you alright?" Romilda cooed from the other side of Hermione. Hermione rolled her eyes at Harry and leant over to whisper to him.

"Why do you always attract the weird ones? I'm going to go meet me in the quidditch stands when you're done yeah?" She moved away after receiving an answering nod.

"Harry! You didn't answer my question?" She said gently and put her hands on his chest.

"Romilda will you please leave me alone! I'm in love with somebody else! Why can't you just leave and get on with your life!" He ranted and pushed her away.

"_You made my heart melt yet I'm cold to the core, But rumour has it I'm the one you're leaving her for! _Is it true?_ Rumour has it, Rumour has it Rumour has it, Rumour has it."_

Harry lost it. He pushed Romilda away and stormed out of the school yet again.

"_Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said," _Ginny's voice filled him, followed by her elder brother Ron's.  
><em><br>"Rumour has it, Rumour has it, Rumour has it, Rumour has it." _Back to Ginny.__

_"Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said" _

"Mione!" Harry saw her retreating back. "HERMIONE!" He called again. "HERMIONE! I NEED TO SPEAK TO YOU!" She didn't turn around at "HERMIONE I LOVE YOU!" He shouted desperately. She stopped and turned around.

"Y-you what!"

"I love you!" Harry said clearly. "Just thought you might like to know" He mumbled.

"I had a dream last night... I dreamt that we were together." Hermione whispered and looked down at her feet. Harry pulled her face level with his and pressed his lips firmly against hers. His tongue slid into her mouth and she returned the kiss with just as much vigour and passion as she had once used with Ron.

They were interrupted as Hermiones hand slid under Harry's T-shirt. Ron was standing behind them looking at the ground "I see you two are together but _Nevermind I'll find someone like you. I wish nothing but the best for you too." _Harry shifted uneasily on his two feet. _"Don't forget me I beg I remember you said..."_

__Hermion interrupted him and said the same thing Harry had said to Ginny. "_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."_

"_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead" _Ron repeated quietly before walking back to the school building alone.

"We can't let him be alone... He needs us... Think of what we achieved together as a team. This." Harry indicated to himself and Hermione "Can't change that." She smiled at him. "We belong together. All of us."

"Let's go save our best friend from eternal loneliness then." Hermione smiled. "Thank you Harry, for everything, I love you too you know." He winked.

"I know. I'm just irresistible!" She punched his arm playfully and he grabbed her hand. "Come on!" They ran and caught up to Ron. Hermione wrapped her arms around both of their necks as she had once done those many years ago in Hogsmeade.

Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead (But not always)


End file.
